


Obsession

by kyojtanj



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Obsession, implied sexual thoughts, no beta i die like my gacha pulls, spoilers for a bit of act 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyojtanj/pseuds/kyojtanj
Summary: The boy's eyes shined brightly as he stared at the sight in front of him, keeping his eyes on the way his brother performed as Lansky with love, and perfection.From the way he kicked, up to his smiles that showed enjoyment in his role, and in the play itself-- Kumon adored itas he ignored his envy. It wasn't everyday he could see his brother look so cool on a stage of all things! At least now everyone can admire Juza in the same way he does."Niichan.... I love you..." He whispered to himself, quickly wiping the drool off his mouth without taking his eyes off his target.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Hyoudou Kumon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Obsession

_The boy's eyes shined brightly as he stared at the sight in front of him, keeping his eyes on the way his brother performed as Lansky with love, and perfection._

_From the way he kicked, up to his smiles that showed enjoyment in his role, and in the play itself-- Kumon adored it ~~as he ignored his envy~~. It wasn't everyday he could see his brother look so cool on a stage of all things! At least now everyone can admire Juza in the same way he does._

_"Niichan.... I love you..." He whispered to himself, quickly wiping the drool off his mouth without taking his eyes off his target._

—

When Juza and Kumon were kids, Kumon followed him around like a baby duck trying to keep up with his mother. 

Everyone was too mean to Juza, while he was too sick to keep friendships that didn't feel as if they were fake. It was only natural they stuck with each other for as long as possible, especially since neither of them minded.

Over the years however, Kumon developed a "Brother-complex" as people would call it, he didn't understand why-- It's only natural for you to be a bit hostile and jealous towards anyone you didn't know that hated, or got too close too fast to your sibling, isn't it?

Which was why the moment Juza went to watch Muku's play, he didn't expect for him to follow suit on being an actor so quickly. It made him sad, jealous in fact even, but he somewhat understood why he made his choice. And as a brother, all he could support his and his cousin's dreams.

But as time went on, he understood that the feelings he labored towards his brother weren't normal, Kumon didn't understand when his ~~love~~ appreciation for Juza got worse.

Was it due to the large absence at home that caused it? Maybe during autumn troupe's third play? He doesn't know, but all his thoughts ever are about lately are about him, and baseball...but mostly him. 

He misses how frequent he'd get head pats for doing a good job, or from overall trying his best, even if it wasn't much. 

He misses how Juza's hands felt as he comforted him whenever he was sick, taking a bit of his fever away just from the slightest touch. 

He misses when they took bath together, giving him the opportunity to get a better view of Juza. His voice, ~~even if it ultimately didn't mean anything~~ as he asks him to wash the areas on his back that he couldn't reach, before promptly doing the same afterwards while Kumon hid his lower body in shyness. 

He misses the look Juza would give once he ate sweets, licking his lips if the cream or frosting dripped on him. He misses everything about him, in reality.

Kumon understood that unlike him, his brother was busy doing something meaningful and _actually_ having friends to interact with, but he still ever so desperately longed for him.

On the days it got too much, he'd take some of his brother's leftover clothes and lay with it for as long as he possibly could. He'd smell his scent, and all of his anxiety would go away once he was stuck in the moment. He'd imagine that Juza was there with him, hugging him as they both silently napped on the bed.

It was nice, very helpful too, even if it wasn't the same. However, he doesn't know how much longer he can last without him before he eventually cracks. With his mind made up, he quickly got to packing up his bags.

_"I'll just join the autumn troupe myself, and get closer to him there."_

—

_"Cmon, Juko! Say ittt!"_

_"You were gonna tell him about your feelings, right? Go for it."_

_The sickly boy stared at everyone, confusion but interest being evident on his expression, he focused his attention onto his brother's face._

_"I, uh...kinda... No, I do... like ya, you. like. you, lots. Teehee."_

_Kumon froze, trying to process what was just said, his thoughts were running wild, wondering if this was some sort of fever-induced dream that he was having. Once he slightly pinched himself, he remembered where he was, and just as quickly realized Juza was just acting._

_Whether it was from disbelief, flustered, appreciation, or sickness-- He didn't know, but he laughed at the mini-play anyways._

_Of course he actually say this without acting, having feelings for your sibling was wrong after all._

_He held onto the small hope that Juza only did an act like this because he wanted to, not because he was forced to._

—

While his plans to join the autumn troupe ultimately failed, he didn't mind it anymore like his previous self would've. He gets to still be in the same building as Juza, and he sometimes gets to watch him practice up close, so that's good enough for him.

Like....He could catch more details of his brother with an actual reason now (He's just trying to figure out how to say certain lines, as well as show more expressions-- that's it!). Kumon would watch as Juza did simple exercises with his troupe, looking intently at the kicks, or punches he would do in awe.

And how he'd say simple lines with care, trying again until he felt confident that he said it correctly. They were all wonderful sights to see, but the better one will always be when Juza is panting after getting through a longer "fight" scene. He'd always drink the bottled water, swallowing as much as he could before he was finished with it. Kumon always stared at the action until he was done ~~in arousal, ever so desperately wishing he was that bottle regularly~~ before anyone would notice him.

"So cool..... Niichan's super cool, isn't he, Azami?"

"Sure." Azami responded, glancing at him to notice his attention was still mostly on his brother. 

—

Ever since he joined the Mankai Company, Kumon would spend some of his days internally debating on whether or not he should give a slight hint of his feelings to Juza himself. 

Would he be disgusted? Feel bad, but still reject him? Is there still a chance he'd even...return the feelings back? There were so many possible outcomes to the what-ifs, it overwhelmed him when he spent too much time thinking about it.

On one of those days, he decided to ask someone who was in a bit of a similar situation as himself-- Not completely, of course. But still, slightly. 

"Masumi, you like the director don't you? How do you deal with the fact she doesn't love you back?" He had said, but the moment he asked, a glare was sent to him.

"...I mean how do you deal with her not accepting your feelings, _yet._ " He quickly corrected.

"Simple, with the thought that she will one day." Masumi paused, before looking back at Kumon with another glare. "Why, you're not planning on going after her, are you?"

"Oh, no, no! Er...Someone else actually, but it's a secret. It'll never happen anyways though, our situations are too different anyways."

"Hm." He nodded, going back to his music and whatever he was writing as soon as he got his answer.

Before Kumon walked away, he was stopped with a hand grabbing his arm. "Good luck."

"Ah, thank you."  
—

Today was the day Kumon decided to be honest with himself, and with Juza. Regardless of what the outcome is, he'll just have to accept it. If he ends up being rejected, at least he'll stop being....obsessed with him.

There he stood in front of his door, taking a deep breath, he tried to clear his thoughts to show that he's strong, and he can handle it without letting the stress take over him.

"I can do it, this'll be for the best."

He gently knocked on the door, taking his hand away immediately afterwards in an attempt to patiently wait for an answer. But after a minute of waiting, no one came.

"Maybe I shoul--"

"Kumon?" He quickly turned to the voice, finding his target in front of him holding a plastic bag full of what he assumed were sweets.

"D'you need somethin'? Or are you sick?" 

"Ah, um.." Kumon stuttered, immediately forgetting all the words he planned on saying to him. "I just wanted to....hang out with you, is that okay?"

"Mm." Juza nodded, letting his younger brother inside of the room before he gently shut the door.

Kumon took a moment to look around, embracing the scents that he could smell, sitting on what he assumed was Juza's bed in silence. 

"Want any?" Was asked, taking his attention away from getting distracted by the room any further, and instead turned him towards the anpan in front of him.

"Thanks." He shyly took it, eating a bite of it with small anxiety. His eyes occasionally glanced over to watch Juza eat it with pure love, the way he carefully chewed it to savor the taste, and from the way he swallowed it with a small smile. 

It was a sight that would never get old.

Once they both finished their snacks, they sat in silence, with Kumon doing his best to avoid contact to calm his nerves, while Juza patiently waited for him. It was something that he appreciated from him, even if he didn't deserve it.

But alas, they knew they couldn't sit without saying anything forever. Chanting quietly to himself, "I can do it! You can handle this!" he quickly looked over at him with motivation mixed with a bit fear.

"Niichan, I have something to tell you." He started off, and upon being called at, the taller one in question looked over at him. "How would you feel if someone loved you? Like... _love_ you?"

"Mm, i'd feel good."

"Even if it was to the point of obsession? Or even, from me? " 

Juza paused, shutting his eyes to think over it. The longer he stayed quiet however, the more Kumon started to regret asking.

"...Aha, this is all theo--"

"I'd feel bad that you couldn't like someone better." 

Kumon stared at him, looking for the hidden meanings behind his words. What does he mean? No one's better than him, no one will ever be as perfect as Juza!

"Juza--" He was interrupted with strong arms hugging him, his chin laying onto Juza's shoulder while his back was gently rubbed. His mind was empty, the action had happened too fast that Kumon didn't know whether he should be happy or not.

Despite the unintentional tears growing from his eyes, Kumon smiled as he hugged him back, keeping his thoughts focused on how warm the hug felt, and how sweet his brother smelled thanks to the food he consumed. 

"'m sorry, Kumon." Juza whispered to him, hugging him tighter while Kumon nodded.

The large hand moved up to his head, giving him pats as he silently cried in Juza's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> what if you: wanted to make a fic for another fandom. but your 7pm thoughts said: kumon incest.
> 
> why must I suffer? and why am I just now getting the idea now, instead of in october? we may never know. either way, I was hungry for hyodocest, so I decided to feed myself with it. but due to the fact that I wrote this while I was tired, and finished it while I still am, it might be all over the place. and I simply apologize for that. ,__,


End file.
